Herencias Mágicas
by Jung JaeBoo
Summary: En el mundo de los magos, las herencias mágicas son un mero mito que los sangre pura intentan no creer; pero siempre que hay un mito existe una realidad ineherente a él. Draco Malfoy entenderá eso cuando a sus 16 años reciba el mayor secreo que su familia ha guardado. Tambien publicada en amor-yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo: Metamorfosis**

Herencias mágicas, un mito dentro de las estirpes sangre pura desde que existía registro de las mimas, para algunos una maldición inexistente de la que se jactaban estar libres, y es que significaría que algún antepasado se involucrara con alguna creatura mágica ensuciando la pureza de su linaje; para otros significaría la herencia de un poder sin igual, pues se rumoraba que solo existiría cuando un mago procreara con alguna de las criaturas más poderosas existentes en el mundo mágico, y a pesar de los miedos y deseos que se conjugaban en las cabezas de las 28 honorables familias de aquel mundo, nunca había existido un caso en donde un niño o niña heredara más allá de las grandes sumas de dinero guardadas en Gringotts por sus antecesores. O eso era lo que Draco Malfoy creía fielmente hasta hacía unos días, cuando un dolor agudo invadió su cuerpo mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca nuevos hechizos de magia oscura.

Fiebre, había dictaminado un medimago horas después, atendiendo al joven noble sobre la cama de una elegante habitación perfectamente decorada al estilo de la Francia del siglo XIX, en la compañía de una preocupada Narcisa Malfoy que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el mal estado de su primogénito. Le había encontrado tirado en el piso de madera de la biblioteca, al lado de uno de los grandes estantes dedicados a las artes oscuras, ardiendo en fiebre y más pálido que nunca, incluso pudo notar con extrañeza que el cabello rubio de su hijo se veía aún más claro que de costumbre, como si de momento aquellas hebras de hilo dorado comenzaran a degradarse en plata. No creyó por completo el diagnóstico del viejo hombre, no cuando de momento, mientras el galeno se despedía con una sonrisa autosuficiente el rostro, el pelirrubio comenzara a gritar en agonía, revolcándose sobre el mullido colchón como si se estuviese quemando por dentro.

Herencias mágicas, para Draco, esos mitos se convirtieron en realidad cuando una extraña voz habló en su cabeza, sin lograr descifrar nada de lo que decía. Era profunda y opacaba los lamentos de su progenitora, y con cada palabra pronunciada el dolor se hacía más fuerte, podía incluso sentir que sus huesos se desintegraban y volvían a formarse bajo sus músculos y el toque preocupado de su madre solo empeoraba la situación. Quiso decírselo, pero lo que abandonó sus labios fue una especie de gruñido sobre natural que lo aterró más a él que a la mujer y entonces sintió su magia explotar en su interior, como si algo la hubiese estado reteniendo durante su corta vida y de momento aquel sello se hubiese roto haciéndole perder todo, poniéndolo en un estado de semi consciencia donde solo podía sentir dolor.

Dos días pasaron entre gritos desgarradores por parte del heredero y la desesperación de sus padres al o saber qué hacer para salvar a su hijo. Durante el primer amanecer de aquella agónica situación, Lucius Malfoy miró a su primogénito, con la varita en mano, buscando una hechizo que pudiera detener lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo, pero apenas pronunciaba algún conjuro, la magia salía rebotando del inconsciente cuerpo, convirtiéndose en un poderoso golpe que quemaba sus ropas y piel. La tarde fue recibida entonces con una exclamación aterrada de la señora de la casa al notar que no solo el cabello de su hijo había cambiado, ahora su piel, siempre blanca relucía con la palidez inconfundible de la muerte, solo el respirar acelerado que sacudía que el pecho de Draco logró sembrar cierta esperanza en los afligidos padres; con la noche llegó la resignación y la firme idea de ambos progenitores de quedarse al lado de su pequeño retoño, pues nada podían hacer además de ello.

El segundo día fue saludado con extraños sucesos en toda la morada de los mortífagos; el ambiente se sentía pesado, caliente, como si el verano cruel hubiese atravesado aquellos encantamientos que trataban de mantener el edificio con un clima agradable mientras que los pasillos eran llenados por el fantasma de una sombra siniestra, rugiendo y lamentándose. Una casa maldita, pensó con ironía Lucius mientras tomaba a su esposa de la mano, como si con eso pudiese protegerla de un peligro que resultaba aún más aterrador que la misma presencia del Señor Tenebroso, y es que el poder que lograba sentir en esa aura ahogaba su propia magia hasta hacerle parecer un simple squip. Al atardecer de ese día cada rincón del lugar quedó en silencio; Draco no volvió a moverse en las siguientes horas, no gritó, no dejó escapar torrentes de magia, solo se quedó postrado sobre la cama como si se tratara de un cadáver; su hijo había muerto, fue la primera idea que cruzó por la cabeza de Narcissa justo en el instante en que el reloj cucú de la elegante habitación marcaba las siete en punto, y esas mismas palabras se repitieron las siguientes horas como una lúgubre letanía, hasta que el cielo se pintó de negro. Esa noche la luna no pintó de plateado el oscuro cielo y ni siquiera las estrellas tuvieron ganas de aparecer, la fúnebre calma reinó mientras los ojos del heredero de aquella ancestral casta se cerraban y sus labios dejaban escapar un último suspiro.

La madrugada fue recibida con lamentos que se prolongaron hasta el amanecer, cuando el silencio mortuorio de los pasillos y jardines se extinguió para dar paso a los sonidos de la vida cotidiana en aquel lugar; sin embargo, los dueños de ese ostentoso palacete solo podían arrodillarse al lado de la cama de su hijo y rogar por un poco de misericordia, pero nada de ello llegó. Abatidos, tristes, desolados dejaron la habitación que una vez perteneció a Draco Malfoy pensando a quién deberían avisar primero sobre el suceso. Ya no les quedaban muchos amigos, la mayoría de sus conocidos eran mortífagos que para entonces se encontraban en alguna cruenta misión y los otros, era simplemente seres que en nada importaban, pues solo se codeaban para tratar negocios. Estaban solos en su dolor, y el llamado que recibió Lucius por parte del Señor Tenebroso les recordó cuan miserable seguiría siendo su existencia. Acudió, cerrando su mente para quien llamaba amo, presintiendo, quizá aquellos acontecimientos no deberían ser descubiertos por aquel ser.

Cuando el reloj de pared sobre la cabeza platinada de Draco dio las 9 de la mañana los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de golpe y nuevamente sus pulmones reclamaron oxígeno con tal desesperación que incluso las primeras bocanadas dolieron, como si el aire no fuese más que miles de astillas de ardiente metal al pasar por su garganta. El muchacho ignoraba por entero los últimos momentos de su agonía, al igual que desconocía el sufrimiento penoso por el que su madre pasaba pisos debajo de él. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, retirando los doseles que la cubrían, se sentía entumido, cansado, pero de alguna forma más fuerte que nunca, como si de momento, algo o alguien le hubiese dado una poción revitalizadora, aunque en realidad la sensación era por mucho diferente, en gran medida se sentía como si hubiese vuelto a nacer.

Para Harry Potter la expresión "herencia mágica" ni siquiera existía entre su reducido conocimiento sobre el nuevo mundo en el que vivía, a sus 16 años, el simple hecho de ser una mago, futuro salvador del mundo mágico, bastaba para sentir que cargaba el destino de todos sobre sus hombres, por lo que no buscaba dificultarse más la existencia. Quizá, si alguna vez hubiese leído uno de esos libros fantásticos para niños que tanto Hermione le recomendaba, se hubiese jactado de reconocer aquellas palabras que brotaban de la boca de Ron con tanta emoción mientras platicaba con su hermano Bill. Las habían mencionado varias veces, todas en sentido de burla mientras lo miraban de arriba abajo, haciéndole ver que en ese verano su aspecto había cambiado, aunque él realmente no entendía por qué dejarse crecer el cabello estaba mal, después de todo debía darle la oportunidad a sus necias hebras negras ahora que parecían realmente calmadas.

–Primero explíquenme de qué diablos están hablando– Había soltado el Niño-que-Vivió con desespero, dispuesto a soltar algún hechizo aturdidor contra su mejor amigo, aunque finalmente tuvo que tragarse las ganas de ello y aguantarse las constantes burlas en contra de su apariencia durante el resto de las vacaciones. Por primera vez un verano en casa de la familia Wesley resultó una verdadera tortura para el pequeño ojiverde y cada día salía a relucir aquella frase, quizá al volver al colegio tendrá que preguntarle a Hermione, después de todo ella era quien conocía mejor los libros de historia y todo aquello que él, como buen chico criado entre muggles desconocía.

Tal vez, si esa mañana hubiese analizado su reflejo dos veces se habría dado cuenta que sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad de lo habitual, que su piel, antes ligeramente tostada ahora relucía de un blanco demasiado similar a la leche y que su rostro en general había obtenido un aspecto aniñado, dulce, como lo había descrito Ron con burla el día que lo rescató de la casa de sus tíos, e incluso si hubiese tenido un espejo de cuerpo completo se habría dado cuenta de que su anatomía distaba mucho de la que un chico de su edad debería tener, aunque su pequeña estatura bien podría seguirla camuflando tras su mala alimentación. E incluso se habría dado cuenta que la voz en su cabeza no era más la de Voldemort tratando de matar sus sueños y esperanzas.

Herencias mágicas, para Potter aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, su herencia era la magia en sí misma, y quizá la cantidad de dinero heredada por sus padres y por su difunto padrino. Para él y su simple existencia no cabía la posibilidad de obtener nada más de sus extintos antecesores, ni siquiera, se decía, podía tener la capacidad de transformase en algún animal como su padre lo hubiese hecho en antaño. Quizá si hubiese dejado que Ron le explicara aquello tres noches antes de que sus vacaciones terminaran, habría entendido que esa frase era más que un simple mito, como los gemelos habían querido hacerle ver.


	2. El canto del Sombrero Seleccionador

**_CAPITULO I: El canto del Sombrero Seleccionador  
_**

La estación 9 ¾ de King Kross estaba abarrotada, como cada primero de septiembre. Pequeños magos y brujas rondaban el lugar tomados de las manos de sus padres, mientras los estudiantes más grandes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se despedían de sus familiares, llevando consigo las pesadas maletas que contenían todo aquello que utilizarían durante todo el año escolar antes de volver a encontrarse con la mirada sonriente de sus progenitores o hermanos; aun cuando el miedo reinaba en sus corazón, intentaban no pensar en la posibilidad de que el Señor Tenebroso atacara sus hogares o incluso su escuela, cada día vivían como si estuviesen siendo asechados por una oscura criatura, e incluso el sonido estridente de la locomotora logró hacer que varias personas ahogaran un grito aterrado. Quizá, pensaron muchos, esa sería la última vez que se vieran; ese mismo pensamiento iba incrustado a fuego en la mente de Harry Potter, mientras se despedía con un tímido "adiós" de la familia Weasley seguido de sus mejores amigos, quienes le dedicaron una sonrisa conciliadora y un apretoncito en sus hombros, buscando calmarlo, aunque realmente no existía nada que tranquilizara su alma, consciente de que la batalla final se acercaba con demasiada rapidez.

-Harry, volveremos y ellos estarán aquí para esperarnos- Fueron las palabras que Ron le dedicó a penas en un susurro dejado cerca de su oído derecho. El Elegido quiso sonreír, pero apenas logró dibujar una informe mueca llena de melancolía en su pequeño rostro, el más alto dejó pasar aquel gesto con una simple negación de su rojiza cabeza; no había más que pudiera hacer por su amigo, y sabía que las cosas que se venían para el héroe del mundo mágico serían como una montaña rusa de la cual posiblemente el ojiverde desearía bajarse antes de llegar al final y él se encargaría que eso no sucediera por más que le doliera porque aun cuando gran parte de su lealtad estaba sembrada en su amigo, el resto se debía a otra persona. –Vamos- Un ligero empujón en aquella delicada espalda bastó para meterlo por completo al tren, que no tardó más de un minuto en emprender la marcha en dirección al colegio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos delicados brazos rodearon la pequeña figura de Harry sin compasión, desbalanceándolo hasta hacerlo chocar con la pared de fondo, agitando las ventanas que daban hacia el exterior. Potter quiso gritar, pero el aroma familiar de una loción le llegó hasta las fosas nasales calmando las ganas de escapar que le habían aquejado. Era Hermione, su amiga a quien no había visto en todas las vacaciones y que había echado tanto de menos cuando quedó a merced de los insufribles gemelos hermanos de Ron. Iba a vociferar su nombre con alegría y rodearla en un apretado abrazos cuando algo alteró su magia, un tirón tan sutil que pudo haber dejado pasar como si no hubiese existido, pero fue la sensación de un presencia extraña lo que le obligó a separarse de la castaña y tratar de buscar con su verde mirada aquello que le había llamado, porque de alguna forma podía asegurar que aquel jaloncillo no era más que un llamado, pero de qué o de quién.

-¿Pasa algo?- Granger no entendió el por qué Harry se deshizo del agarre de forma tan brusca, pero a penas sus ojos notaron el semblante alterado del menor su ceño se frunció, algo no iba bien.

-Creo que Harry vio a Cho…-El tono bromista de Ron distrajo a la pelirroja y al mismo ojiverde, atrayendo la atención a él, quien con una sonrisa boba miraba a ambos como si todo fuera simple.

-No creo que…-

-Sí, creo que la vi- La voz de Harry, más delicada a como la única bruja del trío recordaba, paró su perorata, dejando el tema zanjado. –¿Estás en este vagón?, ven Ron, creo que ya no tenemos que buscar más… -Siguió hablando sin mirar a ninguno mientras se adentraba en el pequeño cuarto de tres donde tomó asiento junto a la ventana, sin entender por qué aquel simple tironcillo de magia le había alterado tanto.

No hubo más discusión sobre el tema; mientras la locomotora avanzaba entre los verdes parajes de Inglaterra, los tres amigos se pusieron al corriente con sus vacaciones, imaginando como sería el nuevo año ante la perspectiva de una posible guerra en la cual ya tenían un rol determinado y entendían con una cruel perfección que aun cuando trataran de huir el destino los atraparía, siendo presas o asesinos de aquella bandada de sangre pura sedientos de poder. Solo uno de ellos, comprendía que aquello no era más que un juego de voluntades, uno demasiado abyecto iniciado siglos atrás. Ron pensó que quizá era mejor así, había tradiciones, mitos y leyendas de los magos que solo pertenecían a las familias más antiguas por una razón y lamentaba profundamente que el niño de ojos puros sentado frente a él estuviera en medio, ignorante de la pesada carga que llevaba sobre los sobre los hombros.

La tarde le dio paso a la noche demasiado pronto, de a poco las pequeñas chozas de viejos magos comenzaron a aparecer aquí y allá en el camino del viejo tren, pronto cada estudiante cambió sus ropas por el uniforme escolar, ataviándose con elegantes túnicas que se diferenciaban únicamente por los colores que las adornaban. Todos salieron en silencio cuando la locomotora paró, dejando atrás las maletas que serían llevadas al colegio por los elfos domésticos; vieron a Hagrid llevar a los estudiantes de primer grado hacia el lago y pronto las carretas dirigidas por testralls aparecieron ante sus ojos, uno a uno se acomodó y mientras el Niño-Que-Vivió trataba de trepar a una con la ayuda de Ron, un nuevo tirón de magia le hizo trastabillas y caer al suelo. Esta vez había sido más fuerte, estaba seguro de eso. Sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron el origen hasta que una alta e imponente figura se paró delante de él y una mano se tendió en su ayuda.

-Cuidado, Potty, no creo que Dumbledor quiera que su niño dorado muera por algo tan estúpido como una caída- Una voz ronca llegó hasta sus oídos y solo el arrastre de palabras le permitió saber que la persona parada a su derecha no era nadie más que Draco Malfoy. Sus verdes ojos se levantaron con prisa solo para detallar, con sorpresa, la figura del Príncipe de las serpientes, sin duda estaba más alto de lo que recordaba e incluso podía decir que más fornido. -¿Qué pasó? ¿El león se quedó sin lengua?-

-Cállate- Con un manotazo y una mirada desdeñosa renegó cualquier ayuda que pudiese venir de aquel ser tan despreciable a su criterio. –Nadie te pidió ayuda, Malfoy- Levantarse del suelo sin sacudir sus ropas fue lo más digno que pudo hacer el Griffindor, mientras apartaba sus orbes curiosos de quien ahora le sacaba una cabeza y media.

-Potter, siempre tan elocuente-

-Mira, saban…-

-Déjalo ya, Harry, no tiene caso discutir ahora- Esa fue la voz de Ron deteniéndolo de iniciar una pelea en medio del camino al colegio, quiso discutir, pero un nuevo tironcito en su magia y la mirada seria del Slitheryn le indicaron que no era momento.

-Ve al castillo- Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Malfoy pasó a su lado, solo el fantasma de aquel susurro lo obligó a moverse hasta quedar sentado al lado de su mejor amigo, sin notar el rostro desencajado de Hermione. Algo había hecho aquel rubio con él, porque de repente se había sentido demasiado pequeño al punto que su cuerpo buscó refugió en la espalda de su casi hermano.

-¡Ese…¿Por qué no te defendiste, Harry?!- La voz chillona de la única chica llenó el ambiente mientras el carruaje comenzaba a moverse, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Sus castaños ojos buscaron desesperados los de Weasly pero en ellos solo halló la orden simple y llana de guardar silencio. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le informó que algo no estaba bien en toda esa situación.

-Espero que el sombrero mande muchos estudiantes a Gryffindor, ¿no, Harry?- La voz de Ron, fue lo que necesitó para salir del pequeño trance en el que se había hundido luego de aquel extraño suceso. Sus grandes ojos se elevaron curiosos al rostro afilado del mayor de los tres y asintió.

-Creo que sería grandioso…-

-Yo creo que nos daría más problemas…- Sentenció Hermione con la voz irritada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La entrada a los terrenos de Hogwarts se abrieron con un suave rechinido dejando pasar a los carruajes, deteniéndose uno a uno frente a las grandes puertas que daban paso al castillo, los alumnos entraron con tranquilidad hasta el gran comedor, tomando asiento en aquellos lugares que les eran casi predilectos, ignorando los vacíos que las muertes de sus compañeros durante las vacaciones de verano dejaron. Por primera vez, la gran estancia se quedó sin los murmullos característicos de los alumnos, sólo el arrastre de las sillas y ligero empuje de las mesas rompió lo que podía haberse convertido en un silencio sepulcral. Ni siquiera los profesores ahí presentes hicieron amago de saludar a los alumnos que se atrevieron a levantarles la mano en un pequeño y tímido saludo. Quince minutos después, McGonagall entró, dejando que su larga capa ondeara tras de ella, casi cubriendo a los niños que caminaban a su espalda con los ojos llenos de miedo y admiración. El sombrero seleccionador fue puesto en el viejo taburete por el director y de a poco la voz profunda, dada por el legendario Merlín cientos de años atrás, se prendió de los corazones de los jóvenes.

_El viejo rey despertará de la muerte,_

_Con el poder del dragón en sus manos_

_Tal como el pacto dictó en su nacimiento_ _Las dos caras de la misma moneda se volverán a encontrar_

_Y la magia antigua unirá los reinos en disputa_

_Merlín, abrirá sus ojos en verdes gemas_

_Y quienes una vez fueron enemigos_

_Unirán sus corazones para luchar_

_El fin de la primera profecía encontrará su camino_

_Cuando aquel elegido para reinar_

_Tome la mano del hijo de la vieja magia_

_El mundo mágico se unirá para una batalla_

_Cruel como el corazón de quien la inició_

_El aprendíz de Morgana ya ha despertado_

_Cuidado, porque busca la sangre de los indignos_

_De aquellos que mataron a los primeros_

_Cuidado porque se oculta bajo el manto de la serpiente_

_Mordred ha vuelto por su venganza. _

_Cuidado, el elegido y el marcado son la clave_

_El viejo acertijo deberá ser resuelto._

_Cuidado, tiempos sin esperanza vienen._

_Cuidado, las reliquias de la muerte solo fueron el inicio,_

_El indicio que los guardianes han dejado._

_Antiguos guardianes, a ustedes les hablo_

_Decidan bien, porque el tiempo se agota._

_Y la muerte para el Rey se acerca de nuevo._

_Yo, por mandato de mi amo doy inicio a la primera profecía._

Nadie comprendió el nuevo canto, el comedor entero enmudeció hasta que el carraspeo poco discreto de Minerva llamó la atención de todos. El primer niño en pasar llevaba el nombre de Harrison Cowell, fue enviado a Griffindor luego de unos minutos, los aplausos de la mesa entera no se dejaron esperar y con un pequeño apretoncito en el hombro, El-Niño-Que-Vivió le dio la bienvenida provocando en el infante una sonrisa emocionada y un brillito dulce en sus ojos azul colbato que seguramente no desaparecía en lo que restaba de la noche.

-Pareces emocionado con las nuevas adquisiciones- Le murmuró Ron al oído cuando el pelinegro regresó a su asiento. –Nunca te había visto saludar a nadie así- La mirada del pelirrojo jamás se dirigió a su amigo, más bien estaba perdida en una de las grandes ventanas, donde fácilmente se podrían apreciar algunas estrellas. Harry sabía que era la primera vez que veía a su amigo tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y por un momento la idea de que ese no era el Ron Waesly que tanto conocía atravesó su cabeza, oscureciendo ligeramente sus orbes.

-Oh, es solo que pienso que ha sido difícil para los más pequeños separarse de sus casas…ya sabes con lo de la guerra-

-Harry tiene razón, ellos deben estar muy asustados, ninguno sabe si al regresar encontrarán a su familia- Hermione agregó, inclinándose hacia delante, como si tratara de cerrar el pequeño círculo que los tres estaban acostumbrados a formar, ignorando los siguientes nombres que la profesora de Transformaciones decía -¿Qué creen que signifique lo que dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador?- Preguntó, recibiendo solo un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Potter.

-No creo que sea algo importante, Herms- Habló Ron, dibujando en sus labios aquella sonrisa bobalicona a la que toda la casa de los leones estaba acostumbrada.

-Pero él dijo…-

-Yo creo que, Ron tiene razón, no le demos mucha importancia- Como casi siempre sucedía, el pequeño líder de Griffyndor concordó con su hermano de aventuras, sonriendo tranquilo ante el ceño fruncido de su amiga y el claro inicio de un estallido de furia.

Los minutos pasaron y la fila de los nuevos alumnos se fue reduciendo, de a poco los asientos vacíos tuvieron nuevo dueño mientras el silencio terminaba con el alzar de murmullos emocionados aquí y allá, hasta que pequeñas risas inundaron el lugar. Él último chico pasó y fue mandado a Slytherin, uno más que se agregó a la mesa de las serpientes, un poco menos llena que otros años. Seguramente algunos hijos de mortífagos o traidores al Señor Tenebroso decidieron escapar, fuese de las garras de la luz o de la misma oscuridad a la que una vez alabaron como pequeños sirvientes con una varita en mano y demasiado poder. El ruido de una copa de cristal siendo golpeada atrajo la atención de todas las personas, el murmullo fue acallándose mientras la alta y delgada figura de Albus Dombledor se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de la mesa de profesores, hasta quedar a un lado de un estrado mágico donde algunas velas tintilaban con gusto.

-Buenas noches. Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería- Su voz solemne retumbó en las paredes al mismo tiempo que la luz de los candelabros hacía destellar la elegante capa de estrellas que ese año portaba. Levantó su mano derecha y el silencio, esta vez se hizo general. Los ojos azules detrás de los anteojos de media luna se iluminaron con un tenue brillo de melancolía antes de que el discurso continuara. –Como años anteriores el señor Filtch me ha pedido recordarles que está prohibido entrar al Bosque Prohibido, para aquellos que no lo sepan, el bosque es un ligar que alberga diversas criaturas mágicas, muchas de ellas oscuras como hombres lobo. Así que se les pide que no entren a menos que vayan acompañados de algún profesor. Las salidas a Hosmade debido a la guerra. –Con aquellas palabras los quejidos inconformes comenzaron a alzarse hasta convertirse en un ruidoso burullo que fue callado por un fuerte golpe en la mesa de profesores. El rostro siempre impávido, esta vez tintado por toques de ira contenida ahogó cualquier nueva queja en la garganta de cada estudiante; solo se necesitaron unos segundos para que el silencio sepulcral volviera a reinar. –Gracias, Severus- El viejo Director apenas inclinó su cabeza hacia la izquierda en señal de agradecimiento y volvió a retomar su discurso, largo y tedioso, buscando infundir entre las casas la seguridad de que ese año pasaría como los anteriores; sin embargo a cada segundo su azul mirada se posaba en la pequeña figura del Gryffindor más famoso en los últimos años, inquieto por los cambios que notaba en él y en la magia que pululaba a su alrededor, agresiva y totalmente ajena al pequeño ojiesmeralda pero que a la vez parecía congeniar con el aura tranquila que despedía su protegido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pastillas de Menta- Pronunció Ron la nueva contraseña, golpeando el piso de roca, impaciente por la reticencia de la Dama Gorda a abrir el acceso hacia la Sala común de los leones. –Patillas de Menta- Volvió a repetir, elevando esta vez su voz, la pintura de la mujer frunció el ceño y dejó de lado lo que parecía ser un pequeño y viejo libro para dejar pasar a la fila de alumnos, que con miradas cansadas le agradecieron por dejarles por fin entrar a descansar. –Harry- Llamó el pelirrojo una vez sentado en el largo sillón que daba de frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el pequeño ojiverde, mientras se dejaba caer justo frente a la gran chimenea que crepitaba lentamente, inundando la gran estancia de un calor confortable.

-El canto del sombrero, ¿qué crees que signifique?- Preguntó con tono lejano, sin hacer caso a la mirada que Hermione le lanzaba sentada a su lado.

-No creo que sea nada- Contestó, encogiendo sus hombros con desinterés. En su opinión aquellas palabras eran solo una nueva forma de asustarlos y mantenerlos "unidos" en tiempo de guerra.

-Tal vez…-

-Sonaba como a una verdadera profecía- Fue la voz de la única hija de muggles en la habitación lo que detuvo el hilo de ideas del pelirrojo. –Nunca, en todos los años, había escuchado tan serio a ese viejo sombrero-

-Un mandato de Godric Griffyndor- Murmuró por lo bajo Harry. Había leído, durante la Clase de Historia de la Magia en su primer año, que aquel roído objeto mágico perteneció a uno de los grandes fundadores de Hogwarts, el primer jefe de la casa a la que ahora pertenecía, y que había llevado, durante todos esos siglos, la voluntad de los viejos magos al encontrar en los más jóvenes las virtudes necesarias a explotar; al menos, así es como su mente había comprendido los pasajes de la fundación de su colegio hacía poco más de cinco años.

-Ese sombre no perteneció originalmente a Griffyndor- Existían pocas cosas de las que Ron podía jactarse de saber a ciencia, y esa era una de ellas; contenida en ese mar de memorias, aglomeradas en su mente durante el último verano luego de recibir un pequeño regalo, la noche antes de que Harry arribara a su casa para pasar el último tramo de las vacaciones. –Mi papá me contó eso-

-Pues está equivocado- La voz sabionda de la chica se dejó oír, mientras sus castañas cejas se fruncían con verdadera molestia. –El sombrero perteneció a Godric Griifyndor, y en él los fundadores colocaron las virtudes que cada casa buscaba-

-¿Entonces el sombrero solo está loco?- La vocecita, casi susurrante de Potter se dejó escuchar luego de permanecer en silencio. –Por alguna razón, los nombres que mencionó se me hicieron familiares-

-Claro, Mordred y Morgana son dos de los hechiceros más famosos-

-No, no es eso Mionnie-

Los ojos azules de Ronald Waesly se prendieron de la pequeña figura de su mejor iluminada solemnemente por las llamas de la hoguera. Estaba seguro que sin importar qué sucediera a partir de ese día, ya no había forma de que el destino deparado para todos ellos hacía tanto tiempo atrás se detuviera, y por primera vez, en semanas una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios mientras sus manos trataban de ocultar la desesperación que sus juveniles facciones reflejaron. Una parte de su vieja alma deseaba no tener que pasar por aquella vieja guerra que ya estaba tocando las puertas de su nueva vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco podía escuchar, con extrema claridad, el susurro suave que las aguas del lago negro hacían al rozar en las altas ventanas de su sala común, incluso, si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba era capaz de apreciar el hermoso canto de las sirenas y el arrastre de los tentáculos del calamar gigante al merodear en las arenas del fondo; ese era uno de los detalles que más le gustaba de su casa desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts. Pocos en el castillo podían comprender la razón para que los Slytherin se sintieran tan apegados a un lugar recóndito de las frías mazmorras; la mayoría de los estudiantes imaginaba el lugar frío, oscuro, tenebroso, digno de un señor oscuro. Solo ellos, las serpientes, como todos en la escuela les llamaban, eran capaces de ver cuán hermoso resultaba aquella estancia espaciosa, adornada aquí y allá con pinturas de personajes marinos, sillones de cuero finamente elaborados para las exigencias de las altas castas de magos y mesitas de caoba adornadas con detallitos de esmeraldas que resplandecían ante la luz de las gran chimenea. Definitivamente el heredero Malfoy sentía que pertenecía a ese espacio, o al menos así había sido hasta ese año.

Recostado en el sofá más grande, observaba los altos techos con pesadumbre, ignorando las miradas preocupadas que sus amigos le dirigían sentados en cinco finas sillas de negra madera. Aún no les había contado nada de lo sucedido durante el verano, ni siquiera de aquella marca que refulgía furiosa en su mano izquierda; colocada ahí apenas una semana antes de que el nuevo curso iniciara.

-Draco- Fue la voz fina de Parkison lo que logró llamar su atención. Ahí estaba, su casi hermana, por quien alguna vez hubiese guardado fuertes sentimientos que debieron callarse en su corazón debido a su propio infantilismo y las exigencias de sus progenitores. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada-

-A veces, deberías entender que puedes confiar en nosotros, Dragón- Esta vez fue la masculina voz de Theodore Nott lo que obligó al joven pelirrubio a desviar su mirada. La siempre impasible figura del noble muchacho ahora estaba transfigurada por una mueca de preocupación poco común. Él fue el primero que notó los cambios que tuvo al visitarlo hacía tres días en su mansión, marcado ya como fiel seguidor del señor oscuro.

-Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes…-El murmullo se perdió con el bufido frustrado que un alto moreno soltó. Blaise Zabini estaba un poco más alejado que los demás, ocultando su inquisidora mirada entre sus párpados. No necesitaba ver más de lo que vio en el expreso de Hogwarts, las imágenes confusas que se habían desatado en su mente días antes eran indicio suficiente para saber que algo verdaderamente estaba por suceder.

-Entonces…-

-Estoy marcado, Goyle- Interrumpió la protesta de uno de sus famosos guardaespaldas de manera tajante, ocultando casi a la perfección el miedo que recorrió cada fibra de su ser al admitir, en voz alta, su nueva situación. Un gemido ahogado por parte de la única mujer del grupo le hizo saber que la noticia fue tan dolorosa como indeseada para esas personas a quienes consideraba más que compañeros de juego. –Hace una semana mi padre me llevó ante Voldemort. Ninguno de los sabíamos que me haría eso- Era la verdad, después de los extraños sucesos en su cuerpo, el viejo y loco mago lo había citado junto con su padre, pero ninguno de los dos esperó que el oscuro ritual tuviera efecto ese mismo día. Aún podía recordar con amargura el punzante dolor que recorrió sus entrañas cuando su magia, reprimida por pociones para que el Lord no notara que tan poderosa era ahora, se había revelado contra la sumisión que representaba ser nombrado Mortífago.

-Pero tu padre había dicho que no quería eso para ti, estaba planeando revelarse- Las palabras ahogadas de Nott lograron que el pequeño grupo quedara en silencio por unos segundos. Todos ahí conocían y aceptaba la traición del patriarca Malfoy ante Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, incluso estaban conscientes de que ahora era uno más de los espías para la Orden del Fénix.

-No tuvo opción, además…-Draco guardó silencio y Vincente Crabbe, que hasta el momento había permanecido en un rígido silencio elevó su mirada hacia el cuerpo de su líder, del gran Príncipe de las Serpientes.

-Tu cuerpo…-

-No fue solo mi cuerpo lo que cambió, Crabbe, mi magia también…- Cuatro de los cinco muchachos ahí reunidos observaron al ojiplata con curiosidad, miedo y preocupación. De alguna manera cada uno sabía que esos cambios implicaban que lo que sea que sucediera en el futuro próximo iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo esperado, e incluso, el destino que cada uno ya tenía asegura en esa inútil guerra empezaba a cambiar.

-El sombrero…lo que dijo…-

-¿Crees que toda esa sarta de tonterías son reales, Theo?- Zabini abandonó su asiento para caminar detrás del mueble donde Draco descansaba. Trataba de encontrar un poco de lógica a cada uno de los sucesos para explicar porque incluso él se sentía tan inquieto.

-El sombrero seleccionador pocas veces dice cosas sin razón, Blaise, lo sabe- Fue la respuesta del chico más alto. Desde pequeño la adivinación y la aritmancia habían llamado su atención, llevado además por el extraño don heredado de su difunta madre para adivinar el futuro. –Lo que dijo es un presagio, cada palabra estaba cargada de magia antigua. No creo que solo haya sido una profecía más-

-¿Y crees que signifique?- La voz del oji plateado se alzó con violencia, de la misma forma en como su cuerpo quedó sentado en el mullido sillón. Su mirada refulgiendo con desesperación mientras su cuerpo se tensaba de pura frustración. Cuando había escuchado aquel cantico, su mente trajo con desesperación el nombre del Niño-Que-Vivió, como único protagonista de aquel destino fatídico que palabra había deparado.

-Lo único que sé es que en esta guerra hay más en juego de lo que creíamos- Parkinson hablo, enterrando sus delgados dedos en la tela dina de su túnica.

-Mordred y Morgana…-

Los ojos de Blaise se iluminaron por un momento en mudo entendimiento. Conocía la historia de esos dos hechiceros casi de memoria, ambos fueron traidores al reinado del Gran Arturo Pendragón, los causantes de su prematura muerte y del odio que la reina de esa época cimentó contra los usuarios de la magia. Pero había algo más, algo que las imágenes de sus recientes sueños trataban de decirle.


End file.
